


Tea, cookies and the cat || Чай, булочки и кот

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Copic Markers, Cuddling, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, neko!Reynir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Чай, булочки и кот — всё, что нужно для уютного вечера.Tea, cookies and the cat — it’s all you need for cozy evening.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Tea, cookies and the cat || Чай, булочки и кот

[ ](https://imgur.com/aEC9ry0.png)


End file.
